sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Τοπική Γαλαξιακή Ομάδα
Τοπική Γαλαξιακή Ομάς Local Galaxies Group, Τοπική Ομάδα Γαλαξιών, .]] του Milky Way.]] - Μία Γαλαξιακή Ομάδα - Είναι η ονομασία μίας ομάδας μερικών δεκάδων Γαλαξιών που βρίσκονται πλησίον του Τοπικού Γαλαξία, του Milky Way. Εισαγωγή H Τοπική Γαλαξιακή Ομάδα αποτελεί μέρος του Συμβουλίου Γιγάντων που με την σειρά του αποτελεί τμήμα του Τοπικού Φύλλου. Το Τοπικό Φύλλο ανήκει στο Τοπικό Υπερσμήνος. Ανατομία Η Τοπική Ομάδα Γαλαξιών, περιλαμβάνει: *Τον Τοπικό Γαλαξία (Milky Way) *Τον Γαλαξία της Ανδρομέδας (M31) *Το Μεγάλο Νέφος Μαγγελάνου *Το Μικρό Νέφος Μαγγελάνου *καθώς και αρκετούς Νάνους Γαλαξίες. Οι διαστάσεις της ανέρχονται σε μερικά εκατομμύρια έτη φωτός. Αναλυτικά, η Τοπική Γαλαξιακή Ομάδα αποτελείται: - από τέσσερεις Γαλαξιακές Υπομάδες και - αρκετούς μεμονωμένους Γαλαξίες Οι τέσσερεις Γαλαξιακές Υπομάδες είναι: α) Τοπική Γαλαξιακή Υπομάδα (Υπομάδα του Milk Way) Αυτή αποτελείται από έναν κεντρικό σπειροειδή Γαλαξία * τον Τοπικό Γαλαξία (Milk Way) και αρκετούς Γαλαξιακούς Δορυφόρους που περιστρέφονται γύρω του: Επίσης συμπεριλαμβάνονται και οι Κοσμικοί Σχηματισμοί * Monoceros Ring * Virgo Stellar Stream β) Γαλαξιακή Υπομάδα της Ανδρομέδας Αυτή αποτελείται από έναν κεντρικό σπειροειδή Γαλαξία * τον Μεγάλο Γαλαξία της Ανδρομέδας (Andromeda Galaxy) (Messier 32) και αρκετούς Γαλαξιακούς Δορυφόρους που περιστρέφονται γύρω του: * Messier 110, *NGC 147, *NGC 185, * Ανδρομέδα Α' (Andromeda I) * Ανδρομέδα Β' (Andromeda II) * Ανδρομέδα Γ' (Andromeda III) * Ανδρομέδα Δ' (Andromeda IV) * Ανδρομέδα Ε' (Andromeda V) * Ανδρομέδα ΣΤ' (Andromeda VI) (ή Pegasus Dwarf Spheroidal Galaxy) (Pegasus II) * Ανδρομέδα Ζ' (Andromeda VII) (ή Cassiopeia Dwarf Galaxy) * Ανδρομέδα Η' (Andromeda VIII) * Ανδρομέδα Θ' (Andromeda IX) * Ανδρομέδα Ι' (Andromeda X) * Ανδρομέδα ΙΑ' (Andromeda XI) * Ανδρομέδα ΙΒ' (Andromeda XII) * Ανδρομέδα ΙΓ' (Andromeda XIII) * Ανδρομέδα ΙΔ' (Andromeda XIV) * Ανδρομέδα ΙΕ' (Andromeda XV) * Ανδρομέδα ΙΣΤ' (Andromeda XVI) * Ανδρομέδα ΙΖ' (Andromeda XVII) * Ανδρομέδα ΙΗ' (Andromeda XVIII) * Ανδρομέδα ΙΘ' (Andromeda XIX) * Ανδρομέδα Κ' (Andromeda XX) * Ανδρομέδα ΚΑ' (Andromeda XXI) * Ανδρομέδα ΚΒ' (Andromeda XXII) * Ανδρομέδα ΚΓ' (Andromeda XXIII) * Ανδρομέδα ΚΔ' (Andromeda XXIV) * Ανδρομέδα ΚΕ' (Andromeda XXV) * Ανδρομέδα ΚΣΤ' (Andromeda XXVI) * Ανδρομέδα ΚΖ' (Andromeda XXVII) * Ανδρομέδα ΚΗ' (Andromeda XXVIII) * Ανδρομέδα ΚΘ' (Andromeda XXIX) γ) Γαλαξιακή Υπομάδα του Τριγώνου Αυτή αποτελείται από έναν κεντρικό Γαλαξία, the third largest and only unbarred spiral galaxy in the Local Group * τον Τρίγωνο Γαλαξία Triangulum Galaxy (may or may not be a companion to the Andromeda Galaxy) και μερικούς Γαλαξιακούς Δορυφόρους που περιστρέφονται γύρω του: * Ιχθύς Pisces Dwarf is equidistant from the Andromeda Galaxy and the Triangulum Galaxy, so it may be a satellite of either. * NGC 595 * NGC 604 δ) Γαλαξιακή Υπομάδα της Ύδρας Αυτή αποτελείται από έναν κεντρικό Γαλαξία * τον Γαλαξία Ύδρα (NGC 3109) και μερικούς Γαλαξιακούς Δορυφόρους που περιστρέφονται γύρω του (is uncertain due to their extreme distance from the center of the Local Group): * Sextans A * Sextans B * Antlia Dwarf Οι μεμομωμένοι Γαλαξίας της Τοπικής Γαλαξιακής Ομάδας είναι: *IC10, *IC1613, *Phoenix Dwarf, *Leo III (dwarf galaxy) (aka Leo A), *Tucana Dwarf, *Cetus Dwarf, *Pegasus Dwarf Irregular (Pegasus I), *Wolf-Lundmark-Melotte Dwarf, *Aquarius Dwarf, and *Sagittarius Irregular Galaxy (Sagittarius II). Ανάλυση Μεταξύ των πολλών χιλιάδων ομάδων Γαλαξιών υπάρχει μια μικρή ομάδα Γαλαξιών, η λεγόμενη Τοπική Ομάδα, η οποία αποτελείται από δεκάδες Γαλαξίες, περίπου 45 Γαλαξίες, ως επί το πλείστον νάνους, αν και εικάζεται πως ανήκουν σε αυτήν και αρκετοί άλλοι, οι οποίοι θεωρούνται υποψήφια μέλη της Τοπικής Ομάδας. Μεταξύ των Γαλαξιών αυτής της ομάδας συγκαταλέγεται ο Τοπικός Γαλαξίας, ένας των αστέρων του οποίου είναι ο δικός μας Ήλιος. Επομένως μέσα στην Τοπική Ομάδα βρίσκεται και ο δικός μας πλανήτης, η Γη. Η Τοπική Ομάδα καταλαμβάνει στο διάστημα ένα χώρο ελλειψοειδούς (ωοειδούς) σχήματος του οποίου *ο μέγας άξονας έχει μήκος 10 εκατομμύρια έτη φωτός, ενώ *ο μικρός άξονάς του περιορίζεται στο ήμισυ. Στα άκρα αυτού του ελλειψοειδούς χώρου βρίσκονται οι δύο μεγαλύτεροι Γαλαξίες της Τοπικής Ομάδας: *Ο Μέγας Γαλαξίας της Ανδρομέδας (Μ31 ή NGC 224), το μεγαλύτερο μέλος της Ομάδας, και *ο Τοπικός Γαλαξίας. Αμφότεροι είναι ραβδωτοί σπειροειδείς με δύσκολα διακρινόμενες ράβδους, διάμετρο πολλών χιλιάδων ετών φωτός και δισεκατομμύρια Αστέρες. *Οι περισσότεροι από τους άλλους Γαλαξίες της Τοπικής Ομάδας είναι νάνοι και δορυφόροι κάποιου από αυτούς τους δύο μεγάλους Γαλαξίες. *Ο Γαλαξίας Τριγώνου (Μ33) είναι ο τρίτος μεγαλύτερος Γαλαξίας της ομάδας, απλός σπειροειδής. Η Τοπική Ομάδα περιλαμβάνει τους Μ32 και Μ110, δυο νάνους ελλειπτικούς Γαλαξίες˙ αμφότεροι είναι δορυφόροι του Μ31. Επίσης, υπάρχουν τουλάχιστον 12 ανώμαλοι Γαλαξίες στην Τοπική Ομάδα, μεταξύ των οποίων οι γνωστότεροι είναι τα Νέφη Μαγγελάνου, τουλάχιστον ακόμη δύο νάνοι ελλειπτικοί και οι υπόλοιποι είναι νάνοι σφαιροειδείς Γαλαξίες. Η Τοπική Ομάδα αποτελεί ένα μικρό τμήμα μιας πολύ μεγαλύτερης συγκέντρωσης Γαλαξιών, η οποία έχει ονομασθεί Υπερσμήνος Παρθένου ή αλλιώς Τοπικό Γαλαξιακό Υπερσμήνος και περιλαμβάνει χιλιάδες Γαλαξίες. Γαλαξίες της Τοπικής Ομάδας Ο παρακάτω πίνακας δίνει πληροφορίες για τον τύπο, την απόσταση από τον Ήλιο, το απόλυτο και οπτικό μέγεθος των γαλαξιών που αποτελούν τα μέλη της Τοπικής Ομάδας. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Γαλαξίας της Ανδρομέδας (Μ31), *Μεγάλο Νέφος Μαγγελάνου *Μεγάλο Νέφος Μαγγελάνου Βιβλιογραφία *''Cambridge Dictionary of Astronomy''. Mitton, Jacqueline, Cambridge: Cambridge University Press, 2001. *''Dictionary of geophysics, astrophysics & astronomy''. Boca Raton: CRC Press, 2001. *''Oxford Dictionary of Astronomy''. Ridpath, Ian, New York: Oxford University Press, 2003 & 2007 (2nd Edition). Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Astronomia * http://seds.org/messier/more/local.html *http://csep10.phys.utk.edu/astr162/lect/gclusters/localg.html *http://www.ast.cam.ac.uk/~mike/local_more.html *http://obswww.unige.ch/Questions_Reponses/R6.html *http://www.cosmovisions.com/grlo.htm *http://astrolink.mclink.it/messier/more/local.html *